Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an MIS capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
Resistors, capacitors, and inductors are passive elements that generally constitute a circuit. Particularly, capacitors and inductors are widely used for various filters, matching circuits, etc. In addition, according to an operation frequency, performance thereof changes, and in a case of a circuit operated within a specific frequency range, quality factors (Q factor) of a capacitor and an inductor in a corresponding frequency become important.
Meanwhile, as a degree of integration in a circuit increases, metal-insulator-silicon or metal-insulator-semiconductor capacitors having low electrical conductivity and using a silicon semiconductor substrate are used by using a semiconductor manufacturing process. In the related art, the metal-insulator-silicon capacitor and the metal-insulator-semiconductor capacitor are simply called as MIS capacitors, based on the abbreviations of the materials of the capacitors.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.